


Cry For Help

by Megatraven



Series: Beginnings and Goodbyes [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Chloeka, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, and girlfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Juleka happens upon Chloe crying in the bathroom, she sets out to learn why.





	Cry For Help

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Chloeka With My Entire Heart  
> shoutout to the anon who requested a chloeka drabble

“I’ll see you in class, Jules!” Rose called out, waving goodbye as she ran to talk to Marinette before their afternoon classes began. Juleka waved back with a smile, and made an immediate detour to the bathroom.

This year, their class picture would be the very last one taken, and she wanted check her hair and makeup were fine one last time.

When she entered, she saw one stall being used, but ignored it in favor of checking herself in the mirror. She’d just taken out a tube of lipstick when she heard something.

To anyone else, the sound would’ve been nothing, and they would’ve ignored it. But Juleka, having spent time crying in the bathroom herself, knew what it was. Setting her bag down, she approached the stall and gave it a soft knock.

“You okay in there?” she asked, resting her head against the door. This close, she could hear the sniffles and muffled sobbing.

“I’m fine,” a familiar voice said, cracking under the weight of its lie. “Don’t worry about it.”

Juleka mulled the situation over and looked at her watch. “There’s about half an hour before class,” she stated simply, not moving.

“So?” This time, her voice came out angry, but Juleka shrugged it off.

“So, if you need to talk...”

A sniffle. “Why do you care, anyways? I’ve never been very nice to you.”

Juleka shrugged, even though the other girl couldn’t see it. “You haven’t been mean to me in awhile either. People change, Chloe.”

Neither of them said anything after that, but after a few minutes, Juleka heard Chloe shuffle to the stall door. Backing away so it could open, Juleka was greeted with the sight of a tear-stained Chloe, mascara making tails down her cheeks and even staining her hands and clothes.

Her arms hung at her sides and her hands curled into fists, and even though she was taller than Juleka in the heels she wore, her posture and the way she hung her head made her seem smaller than she’d ever been.

It was all Juleka could do to not offer her a hug then and there, despite knowing what the outcome would probably be. Instead, she took Chloe’s hands in her own and led her over to the sink, where they bot sat down on its edge.

She didn’t push for any explanation, knowing that if she’d ever get one, it would be when Chloe decided to willingly give it up.

And, she did.

“My papa’s new girlfriend is  _awful_. And not awful like Marinette awful, because that’s actually good, but awful like... like  _me_  awful.”

Unsure of what to say, Juleka opted for silence, and gave a reassuring pat to Chloe’s shoulder.

“Do you know what she said to me today? She said-” she rubbed her nose with her hand- “she said, ‘There’s only room for one in Andre’s heart,’ and then stole him from having breakfast with me.”

At that moment, Chloe started to cry again, and hugged herself, her nails digging into her arms enough to draw a bit of blood.

“Papa and I have had breakfast together  _every morning_  since my Maman left us,” she whispered, each word shaking with hurt that was almost tangible.

“Oh, Chloe, that’s awful,” Juleka murmured, rubbing circles on her back now. “You should approach your father about it, when she’s not around.”

“I’ve tried, but she’s always around! She’s like a snake that won’t let him out of her coils,” she spit, disgust dripping into her voice. And, maybe Juleka was imagining it, but she thought she heard a little guilt too.

Thinking for a minute, Juleka was struck with a thought. “What if I help? I bet I can distract her for long enough for you to get your father alone.”

Chloe looked up at her, eyes wide. “You’d really help me?”

“Of course.” She smiled, and then took a chance that would change everything. “That’s what friends do for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> If anyone would be interested in more of this, let me know! O:


End file.
